The present invention relates to feature tracking techniques, and more particularly, to an eye tracking technique that determines the location of a person's eyes in three-dimensional space.
Virtual reality systems are able to generate three-dimensional images viewed by a person without special glasses using, for example, auto-stereoscopic imaging. Auto-stereoscopic imaging requires real time determination of a viewer's eyes in depth or in three dimensions.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a system and related tools for location of a person's features in three-dimensional space. The present invention satisfies these needs.